Cold as Stone
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: Zoe knew it was time, her time to go back to where she called home. New York would always be her place. Torn between two guys she knew she should just leave both behind, no word nothing. But could she really leave either of them behind?


Title: Cold As Stone

Author Name: CassyLilyPotter

Rating: T

Summary: It's been a year since Zoe arrived in Bluebell. She let herself change, and she became attached to a place she never wanted to be. She needed to get herself back and her life, as well as not hurt those she already started to hurt. It was time for her to leave Bluebell for good and get back to the life she wanted and worked for in New York.

_She left town early on a Friday  
Headin' down to family in New Orleans  
Said she needed to feel the sun on her face,  
Talk it out with herself,  
Try to get things straight.  
Lord all I know is I don't wanna breathe_

It was late at night and Zoe looked back at the small cottage from the rental car. She sighed as she frowned and looked around. Bluebell was asleep now, and though she felt bad in a way she was glad. She didn't have to deal with the goodbyes, the heartbreaks, nothing in order to leave. She was headed back to New York. She loved Bluebell and she enjoyed it but she needed to get away. She needed to get back to the life she wanted not the life she recently acquired.

She knew it was a bad idea to leave, but she didn't know what else to do. Wade was becoming something she was afraid of; she didn't care for him like he was for her. And she had pushed George Tucker away that she figured he wouldn't care about her anymore. She watched him around, how he was with some of the ladies, the dates he'd go on to Fancy's, the weekend trips. She needed to get out, to get space and get back on track for her dream of being a heart surgeon.

As she left the Mayors house and followed the road out of Bluebell to the airport in Mobile, she turned the radio up to keep away. It was about two a.m. and there was hardly anyone on the road. As she drove she sang along to the radio. She needed to keep the tears in and singing would hopefully help. If she broke down now she'd turn around, if she made it to the plane before breaking down she couldn't turn around.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah—"A scream from the back seat startled her. She looked in the rear-view mirror, "George?!"

"Ummm.. Hi Zoe," George smiled.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she pulled the car over.

"I saw you packing. I thought I'd come with?" He held up a small duffle bag.

"Why?"

"Zoe… You can't go."

"Yes George I can."

"No. Not when you're wanted here, and I don't mean by Wade. You'd hurt some people leaving."

"No George, I'm helping out by leaving." She sighed.

"Then let me go with you… Please."

_I wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand strong and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone._

As she left the car in Mobile she looked at George and walked through the airport. She couldn't believe she was letting him come with her. She didn't want any of Bluebell to come back. But George missed New York and she couldn't tell him no, she knew Wade would hate her for life, which is why at this moment as she boarded the plane with George she vowed to never come back to Bluebell.

Wade kicked the dirt outside the small gatehouse. He looked around not seeing anyone around. He walked up to the Mayors house and stepped inside, seeing it eerily quiet. He opened the fridge and grabbed some milk out, then hunted for some cereal. Once he found it he poured everything into a bowl, sitting down and eating it in the silence. __

"Wade.." The mayor froze as he entered the kitchen, trying to not look frantic. He had just gotten the phone call from George, he knew Wade didn't know, and he didn't want him to find out just yet. He wanted his friend to be okay, to handle it. He knew at this point Wade would lose it.

"Hi Lavon!" He said cheerfully.

"How… How are you?"

"I'm great! I thought I'd come get breakfast, I thought you'd have cooked, or Zoe. But cereal is okay, I'm going to go get some flowers, then surprise Zoe. The cottage seems empty, I think she went to work early."

Lavon choked lightly.

'What?" Wade looked confused.

"Wade… Zoe… Zoe left."

"WHAT?!" He spit out the spoonful of cereal he had just put in his mouth.

"Yea. George just called me. They bordered a flight to New York."

"George? What? Why is George with her?" Wade started to turn red, trying to contain his anger.

"I don't really know. I think he made her take him. Or something. I hope anyway. She was over him, or so I thought. You know how bad he's wanted to go back to New York though."

Wade took the cereal bowl and threw it in the sink, without looking back he walked outside the house and across the yard. Once to the gatehouse he got into his car and started it, hauling out of the drive way. He didn't know where he was going, New York maybe? Or maybe west, he was sure he could find better people west. But the south was his home. He was born and raised in Alabama. He always thought he'd die here, old with children and grand-children surrounding him, a girl who stood by him for years, who loved him truly and unconditionally. He never truly loved a girl before, so he always second guessed that happened. That is, until Zoe showed up. The minute he showed up he knew she was it. He hated New Yorkers, it changed his best friend after all. Zoe was different. All of the southern girls seemed the same, materialistic, all about their looks and clothes. Zoe, she didn't care. She was her, just a person who would rather save a life than look pretty in front of a camera.

Wade had to go to New York. He had to see what his competition was. George wasn't much of competition. He had already proven he was better than George. Which is why he didn't understand George being there, it wasn't Zoe's choice. George had to force it, there's no other explanation.

_Almost turned around in Mississippi,  
Pulled over on the shoulder along the way.  
Thought by now, I'd be fine  
But all these tears are blurring every line.  
And I think back to when you were mine._

Zoe looked out the window on the plane, she tried to hide it but she couldn't. The tears fled faster than she could think to stop them. George wrapped an arm around her, he didn't want to force her to do anything, so when she moved and leaned against him he was surprised, but he was also happy. He wanted to hold her, to cradle her, to show her what a man should do for her. Right now, this moment as the plane flew over the states, he had his chance. No Wade in the way, no Lemon, no nosy towns people, no one. They were going to a new to him place, a bigger place. Not many people would even know who Zoe was, and he was glad for that.


End file.
